Always Here
by Hazel Lin
Summary: Hanazawa Rui & Makino Tsukushi. This story starts after Tsukasa lost his memory.Chapter 10 The remaining F4, Tsukushi and Yuki went on vacation. Things had taken a new turn in the lives of Rui & Tsukushi.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since the fateful incident which took away Doumyouji's memory. Till now, she can still see his blood, so much blood, gushing out from the wound. And his eyes, so cold, with no spark of recognition.

Despite their numerous attempts to help him recover his memory of Tsukushi, it never worked.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Gah! Get out of here you stupid woman! I don't ever want to see you again! Stop sticking to me like a parasite! Ha…who would believe that I am in love with you! You are just another leech, trying to get hold of the fame and money that my name brings! Get out of my sight, you stupid woman! You are very irritating!" Doumyouji Tsukasa roared at Tsukushi's latest attempt to help him get back his memory.

The occupants in Doumyouji's room fell into shock.

"Who do you think you are anyway? You have neither the looks nor the status! Why would I, the great Doumyouji Tsukasa fall in love with a person like you! Ha…..even if…"

"Tsukasa! Stop it!" Akira tried to cut in.

"Ya…don't worry about it, Tsukushi, he is always like this, ranting like a madman…right, Rui? Soujirou added desperately, looking towards Hanazawa Rui for help.

"Don't interrupt me, you idiots! I have not finished talking! Even if we had been involved, I wouldn't have been serious! Who would like a low class woman like you? Look at yourself! One word of advice, you will be better off if you stick to the people of your own class!" he sneered, "I am telling you, you leech, stop bothering me, or else I will make you wish that you were never born!"

Since Doumyouji's earlier outburst, Tsukushi had been silent, shocked and deeply hurt. Now at these words, she screamed, "Doumyouji, you idiot!" After throwing a vase at his head, she ran off.

"Konk!" It connected with his head and he fell to the floor with a comical thud.

The room fell silent as Tsukushi ran out.

"Tsukasa, that idiot! What should we do now?" Soujirou cursed, as he turned to his friends for help. It was then that he discovered that Rui was no longer in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_What is this feeling inside of me? _

_So aching? _

_This void._

_It's eating me away…_

* * *

"_Why had things turned out like this? I just, I just want him to remember me. Is that too much to ask? Oh, Doumyouji, why have you forgotten me?" _

Tsukushi thought, as she walked around aimlessly.

She didn't know how long she walked, but it was dark by the time she stopped. She would've walked on, if not for her sudden dizziness and her aching feet.

Sitting down on a bench, in the silent night and deep darkness, unbidden tears crept down her face.

"_Doumyouji…where are you? Where is the Doumyouji who told me that he loves me? The one who told me that he will follow me wherever I go……even unto hell? Where is he? Where is he?"_

**"Where is he! Where is that Doumyouji!"**

"You'll awake the residents nearby with your screaming, you know." A voice drawled as a familiar pair of feet stepped into sight.

"Hanazawa Rui."

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" Tsukushi asked after a moment of silence.

"I followed you. I couldn't leave you alone, not like this…."

On hearing these words and the concern and worry evident in his voice, the dams broke.

She sobbed as Doumyouji's face paraded across her mind.

_Doumyouji looking annoyed._

_Doumyouji shouting._

_Doumyouji's worried face._

_Doumyouji blushing._

_Doumyouji's tender look._

_Doumyouji's cold eyes._

When her tears began to subside, she found herself in the embrace of Hanazawa Rui.

Pulling away, she exclaimed, "Ah…….I'm sorry! Your shirt is all wet…sorry, Hanazawa Rui..."

"It's ok..it will dry. Feeling better now?"

"Yes, I feel much better after letting it all out."

"_Why do I always feel so peaceful when I am with him? Being with Hanazawa Rui, always brings me such a sense of peace and comfort. He makes everything alright just by being by my side. Whenever I am with him, I feel so relaxed, so carefree, that even if it's Armageddon, everything will be fine as long as he is with me."_

_End of flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

_Every night, I passed by your house._

_Hoping that you'd look out of the window_

_And see the feelings I have for you,_

_But you never did._

_Every time I look into your eyes,_

_Trying to tell you how I feel,_

_I could see no reflection of myself,_

_In your eyes._

_Every time I hold your hands,_

_Telling you that I cherish you_

_You didn't hear the love_

_And pain in my voice._

_Or is it that you had pretended_

_Not to look,_

_Not to see,_

_Not to hear?_

_-Hazel_

* * *

"Tsukushi! Tsukushi! There's a customer!" Yuki's voice broke into her thoughts. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir! Sorry! That….that will be 200 yen, please."

"What is wrong with you, Tsukushi? It isn't like you to daydream while working." asked Yuki, concerned.

When Tsukushi remained silent, she said quietly, "You are thinking of Doumyouji-san again. aren't you? Tsukushi –"

"He's leaving today."

* * *

"Hey, Tsukasa, are you sure you can survive in New York?" joked Akira. 

"Yeah, I bet he will flub up all the business deals, knowing the standard of his English and his temperament…Haha!" added Soujirou.

"Knowing him, he'll come running back here within a week!"

"Cut him some slack! He'll do much better than a week! I say…..2 weeks!"

"Oh yeah? Let's wager on it! How much? Hey Rui, care to join in?" asked Akira.

"Not interested." came the reply.

Tsukasa who had been fuming silently, unable to hold it anymore; he burst out, "SHUT UP! You – You idiots! Who do you think I am! I am THE GREAT DOUMYOUJI TSUKASA! Would a small thing like England bother me! I tell you, when I come back, my England will be so good that you won't be able to laugh anymore!"

At this, Soujirou and Akira cracked up, "We'll be waiting, though I very much doubt that day will come. For your information, that's _English. _Englandis a place in United Kingdom." Akira laughed. At Doumyouji's glare, he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up! Of course, I knew that! I was just testing you!" He muttered, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Oi, Rui, why are you so quiet? Our Tsukasa is leaving for New York, say something to him."

"Goodbye. Have a safe trip."

At this, the three sweat-dropped.

"Is that all you are saying? Haiz………Rui is still Rui. I thought that, now there's Tsukushi, you'll come out of your shell…..but you are still the same –"

A nudge from Akira stopped Soujirou from going on. An uneasy silence fell over the group. It was Doumyouji who broke it.

"Though she's not been bothering me lately, Rui, you should really take your woman in hand. Fancy her panting after me, when she's your woman! Or better yet, ditch her, man!"

"HEY! ISN'T IT TIME FOR YOU TO BOARD THE PLANE, TSUKASA!" Akira cut in loudly.

"You don't have to shout, you idiot! I will board the plane as and when I please! Would the plane not wait for me, the great Doumyouji Tsukasa?" He said arrogantly.

"Yeah yeah, just go…and don't forget to bring back some pretty ladies for me when you come back."

"And some for me too!" chimed in Akira.

"IDOITS! I CAN'T BE BOTHERED WITH YOU TWO! I'm leaving.." with that Doumyouji turned away.

"Wait, Tsukasa."

"What now!" asked Doumyouji, annoyed.

Leaning close to Doumyouji, Rui said, "I am taking her. It was your choice to let go of Tsukushi. I am taking her."

* * *

"Hey Rui, what did you said to Tsukasa just now?" asked Akira curious. 

To this, Hanazawa Rui only shrugged, his face expressionless, not giving away anything.

"Hey, let's go out and celebrate tonight! The usual place, how about that? Akira? Rui?"

"SURE! Count me in!"

"I am going home to sleep."

They grimaced, the same thought running through their minds.

"_Spoilsport."

* * *

_

"…...hope that I can see that girl, whom I saw last night…."

"What's so good about older women, they have wrinkles….."

Unknown to them, Tsukushi was hiding behind a pillar.

"Bye bye, Doumyouji."


	4. Chapter 4

The walk home was a torture for Tsukushi, as memories of the time spent with Doumyouji came to mind.  
  
Her mind kept replaying his words, "Get out of here you stupid woman!! I don't ever want to see you again.......You are very irritating........ Why would I, the great Doumyouji Tsukasa fall in love with a person like you?...........Even if we had been involved, I wouldn't have been serious! I wouldn't have been serious! I wouldn't have been serious! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SERIOUS........ You are very irritating......... irritating......YOU ARE VERY IRRITATING!!!"  
  
"It's not good to think so deeply while you are walking. You might fall down." A voice interrupted.  
  
"Hanazawa Rui!" she exclaimed surprised.  
  
"What are you doing outside my house?"  
  
"You were there, aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Where? Hey....have you eaten? I'm kind of hungry. We can't do without food. Food gives us energy. Food gives us strength. Food – "  
  
"You are always like this when you want to hide something. You don't have to hide; you don't have to pretend to be strong before me." spoke Hanazawa Rui, quietly.  
  
"He left....he left......HE LEFT, HANAZAWA RUI!! HE LEFT ME BEHIND! He left me behind......."  
  
"...He left..........he left..........left........" Tsukushi cried heartbrokenly.  
  
He did not say anything, just held her as she cried her heart out.  
  
(Hanazawa looking pained)  
  
**********************  
  
Slowly her sobs quieted, a sniffle or two came occasionally.  
  
Some time later, Tsukushi woke up, finding her head resting on Hanazawa Rui's shoulder.  
  
"Ah....Tsukushi, you idiot, how could you fall asleep on Hanazawa Rui after crying!!"she thought to herself, embarrassed.  
  
Reading her thoughts, he said, "It is fine. Besides, it was entertaining to watch you sleeping, though; I am surprised that your snoring didn't wake the neighbourhood."  
  
He smiled.  
  
At this, Tsukushi blushed. Hanazawa Rui's rare smiles always make her catch her breath and make her heart beat faster.  
  
"GRRRRR.........."  
  
It was her stomach, grumbling in protest. She blushed even harder, embarrassed beyond words.  
  
Laughing softly, he stood up and held out a hand, "Come, let's eat."  
  
**********************  
  
"Are you sure these are edible?" Hanazawa Rui asked, looking suspiciously at the sloppily wrapped sushi.  
  
"Beggars can't be choosers. Besides, you can always don't eat." Tsukushi retorted.  
  
As they ate in silence, Tsukushi looked over at Hanazawa Rui.  
  
"Again, there is this feeling of peace when I am with him....." she thought.  
  
"These are not bad...despite the appearance.....just like her......." He mused.  
  
Just then Hanazawa Rui looked up, and their eyes connected. Turning red at being caught staring, Tsukushi looked away.  
  
"Hope –hope that the food is ok, Hanazawa Rui. I know that you are used to good food. The food that I cooked must be plain compared to that. So...what do you like to eat anyway?" she was babbling again.  
  
He looked on, amused.  
  
**********************  
  
"Thanks for dinner."  
  
"It's nothing...you are welcomed....though I am sorry to let you eat such food, Hanazawa Rui."  
  
"I'd eat anything that is cooked by you, Tsukushi. And, next time, call me Rui." With that he left, leaving her in shock over his words.  
  
********************** 


	5. Chapter 5

In the following months, Tsukushi would have broken down if not for the support of Hanazawa Rui. It seemed like he would always know how she feel, that when she was about to break down and succumb to the pain, he'd always appear before her. It was like her pain had called to him.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
As Tsukushi walked the hallways of Eitoku High, she could hear the whispers behind her. People sneering. Sniggering at her fate.  
  
"..........its about time Doumyouji-san dumped that weed.........."  
  
"......look at her....so ragged.....wonder what Doumyouji-san saw in her....."  
  
"...serves her right....should know her own place....how could she be compatible with the great Doumyouji-san..."  
  
"Ya...that stab must have woke him up..huh..."  
  
"Ignore them Tsukushi....just imagine that they are singing....very badly...tune them out....you don't need to her these..." she muttered to herself.  
  
She quickened her pace, almost running. Without realizing it, she had gone to the emergency staircase. She pushed open the doors. Sunlight hit her, warming her cold body.  
  
"Ah....he's not here..." Disappointment welled up within her.  
  
She heaved a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Phew!! Finally freed of the gossip...."  
  
It was the first day of school, after spring break.  
  
Coming back to a place full of memories with Doumyouji would have been too much for her, if not for her place of refuge.  
  
Once again, Doumyouji haunted her thoughts.  
  
"As long as you say it's not true, I will believe you."  
  
"It wasn't easy for me to get hold of you, how can I let you go so easily."  
  
When Tsukushi was lost in the snow storm in Canada, just as she losing her consciousness. Suddenly, Doumyouji appeared and carried her to a wooden cabin nearby.  
  
Doumyouji hugging her and saying,  
  
"If you would just say you like me, I will cancel tomorrow's match."  
  
"I like you. So much so that even I can't understand. All I can see is you. If you want to run away, I will chase you. Be it to hell, anywhere, no matter where you go, I will get you!"  
  
"Close your eyes" He said before getting beaten up by Junpei and the gang.  
  
"Don't cry. It's not like you."  
  
She whipped her head around, expecting to see Doumyouji behind her.  
  
But there was no one.  
  
"Yeah......it's not like me to keep crying...I am Makino Tsukushi, the weed, who survives; no matter who trample on me...I must be strong...for him..."  
  
"Oh no!! I am late for class!! The last thing I need is more snide comments from Asai and her lackeys!!"  
  
With that she pulled open the doors and hurried down the stairs.  
  
In her haste to get to class, she tripped and started to fall.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Wincing, she braced herself for the impact when she connected with the ground.  
  
It never came.  
  
She had landed on something soft.  
  
"Since when is the ground soft?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"When it is cushioned by a person." Came the reply.  
  
Tsukushi's eyes locked with a pair of familiar hazel eyes.  
  
Something unrecognizable flickered in his eyes. With a blink, it was gone, and it was his usual eyes again.  
  
Suddenly, she came to realize that she was sprawled on top of him.  
  
Quickly, she scrambled off him, blushing furiously.  
  
Backing away, she apologized profusely, "Sorry, Hanazawa Rui!! Sorry!! Sorry for landing on you!! Are you hurt??!!"  
  
Without realizing it, she had backed into a wall, "SMACK!!"  
  
"OUCH!!"  
  
Now, even more embarrassed then ever, she rushed off, "I –I've got to go to cla – class!!" leaving him still sitting on the ground.  
  
**********************  
  
"Makino Tsukushi!! Pull yourself together!!" she reprimanded herself as her mind wandered to Hanazawa Rui's mesmerizing eyes. The way he looked at her just now, with that strange expression.  
  
"What was it? I've never seen that look in his eyes before."  
  
"MAKINO TSUKUSHI!! Good of you to finally join us!" a voice boomed.  
  
The rest of the class tittered as she stood in the doorway of the classroom.  
  
".......still has the cheek to come to class...."  
  
"Yeah, if I were her, I'd be hiding in my house...."  
  
"What can you expect out of lower class people like her?? They are all shameless...too thick-skinned to know their place." Asai sneered.  
  
"Ignore them, Tsukushi. Remember, you are the weed Tsukushi. You can stand up to this!"  
  
Suddenly, the classroom was as still as a graveyard.  
  
All of them were gaping at something behind her.  
  
She turned around to find Hanazawa Rui behind her, with a look on his face that can only be described as a GLARE.  
  
"Hanazawa Rui!!"  
  
Looking down at her, his eyes gentled, "You dropped these." He held out a pile of books.  
  
With a slight smile, he left.  
  
His comings and goings, were just like the wind. So fast. So sudden.  
  
**********************  
  
As the teacher droned on, again her thoughts wandered to Hanazawa Rui's eyes.  
  
His gentle smile.  
  
The way he has been looking at her recently.  
  
(Music filled the air)  
  
It was Hanazawa Rui playing his violin.  
  
She became lost in the heartbreakingly beautiful music.  
  
**********************  
  
Jolting awake, she discovered that she was the only one left in the room.  
  
Class had ended.  
  
Then, she realized the expression that she had seen in his eyes was –  
  
Warmth and tenderness.  
  
Something that was never seen in his usually cold eyes.  
  
^End of Flashback^  
  
**********************  
  
"Yo!! Hardworking virgin!!" a familiar voice rang out.  
  
Tsukushi grimaced at Sojiro's words and leveled at glare at him.  
  
"It's lunch, come and join us for a picnic!" said Akira cheerfully, dragging her away despite her protests.  
  
"Wait!!"  
  
"A hungry man's an angry man, Tsukushi. Or in our case.....maybe its something else....." Sojiro said suggestively. "At least let me lock my locker!!"  
  
"Ah...that...done!!" Sojiro proclaimed with an exaggerated flourish.  
  
"And not forgetting these two. They really know how to cheer me up. I'd be lost without their encouraging presence. I used to see them as spoilt brats, who cared only about themselves. But, during this period of time, they have shown another side of themselves." She thought as she allowed Akira to drag her out.  
  
********************** 


	6. Chapter 6

There was food waiting for them when they reached the hilly side of Eitoku High. As  
  
Tsukushi drew nearer, she spotted Hanazawa Rui lying on the grass, with his violin  
  
beside him. He seemed to be asleep.  
  
It was a cloudy day. A gentle breeze blew across, wild flowers danced in the wind.  
  
"You sure took a long time in coming, I was falling asleep." He spoke, without opening  
  
his eyes.  
  
"No choice, we had to wait for Tsukushi to end class." said Akira.  
  
"Hey, that's what people go to school for, you know – classes." she retorted.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, let's eat, I'm starving!!"  
  
"Eat more, Tsukushi, you need it, said Akira, piling food on her plate. "You've become  
  
awfully thin lately. Not implying that you look awful, of course."  
  
"Have people been bothering you? Especially those girls." asked Akira.  
  
"Yeah, if they did, just tell us!! We'll stand up for you! Mustn't let them think that  
  
without Tsukasa here, they can bully our hardworking virgin. After all, we are the F4."  
  
Soujirou added.  
  
At his mention of Tsukasa, they all quieted, looking at Tsukushi.  
  
"Hey, I am fine! I am Makino Tsukushi, remember? I am the weed that can survive all  
  
storms!" she exclaimed, smiling assuring at the three.  
  
"Besides, I can't always mope around and let you guys worry about me, right?? True, I  
  
may not be ok now, but I will be, just give me time." She said, eating a spoonful of  
  
seafood salad.  
  
"Phew! I am so glad to hear that! Now I can go back to my night life! Come on, ladies!  
  
Nishikado Soujirou is back!!" he declared.  
  
After Doumyouji's departure for New York, the three had been very worried about her,  
  
so they would take her out almost everyday, except when she had to work. They spent a  
  
lot of time with her, not giving her time to brood. Whenever she was working, they  
  
would hang out at the shop to keep her company. Akira and Soujirou generally managed  
  
to annoy her with everything that they did.  
  
Like buying everything in the shop, so that they could take her out. Calling her  
  
hardworking virgin in front of customers. Coercing, or rather intimidating customers to  
  
buy more than they wanted. Flirting with girls, right under her nose. The list goes on and  
  
on. During this time, Hanazawa Rui would either be sleeping in the shop or staring at the  
  
cake that he bought, but not eating it.  
  
Without them by her side, life without Doumyouji would have been unbearable,  
  
especially when she was living alone.  
  
"Earth to Tsukushi!!" Soujirou waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Are you so affected by my announcement? Can't stand the idea of me, not being by your  
  
side?" he joked.  
  
Her answer was a slap on his arm, "Smack!"  
  
"Ouch! You wound me with your actions!"  
  
"Asking for more, Soujirou?" she asked threateningly.  
  
As they argued among themselves, Akira turned to Rui, who was silent throughout lunch.  
  
"What's wrong, Rui? You are so quiet today."  
  
He appeared not to hear Akira's question, lost in his own world.  
  
"Ya, thinking something naughty, are you?" teased Soujirou.  
  
Ignoring them, he took out his violin and started playing.  
  
It was not the piece that he usually played.  
  
This one was light-hearted and joyful.  
  
Suddenly, it seemed like the whole place had come alive. Nothing had changed, but there  
  
was a different feel to the air, that wasn't there before. It was like magic.  
  
Hanazawa Rui's magic.  
  
**********************  
  
Akira and Soujirou exchanged a look.  
  
********************** 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, it's time for class! I've got to go!" Tsukushi exclaimed, standing up. "Thanks for  
  
the food!"  
  
"I'll walk you," he said quietly, putting away his violin.  
  
Huh?  
  
Three pairs of eyes stared at Hanazawa Rui.  
  
"Let's go. You don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
"Ah, yes! Bye now!"  
  
Looking at the retreating backs of Tsukushi and Rui, Soujirou remarked,  
  
"He's changed."  
  
"Yeah. He'd never played his violin in front of people before. It's the first time that he's ever played before us."  
  
"Come to think of it, there's a slight change in him ever since he and Tsukushi came back from New York.....i wonder what happened between the two of them when she went to look for Tsukasa..."  
  
Joining his friend, Akira laid back on the grass.  
  
"And he even punched Tsukasa, who would have been hurt, if not for Tsukushi shielding him."  
  
"Our Rui has changed. He is no longer indifferent about other people's affairs. He is starting to open up and reach out."  
  
**********************  
  
"YO! Tsukushi!" a cheerful voice rang out.  
  
She looked up from where she was arranging the cakes and saw Akira and Hanazawa Rui.  
  
"Still so hardworking, eh? Hey, we'll be going to my family's country villa tomorrow morning. Pack your things, alright?"  
  
"I can't go."  
  
"Why not? Everything's been arranged. You don't have to worry about anything."  
  
"Tomorrow's Monday, which means that it's a school day, you idiot," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, that," he waved his hand dismissively. "I've already applied a week's leave for all of us. And don't worry about your work; I've spoken to your boss. He is more than willing to let you take leave."  
  
Before she could interrupt, he continued, "Invite your cute friend along too. See you tomorrow then! I've got to go; a hot lady's waiting for me. Ciao!"  
  
With that, Akira disappeared before Tsukushi could even open her mouth.  
  
"ARRGH!! Just like him to do that!" she fumed silently.  
  
"You'll be coming right?"  
  
She looked over to Hanazawa Rui, who was seated on a chair.  
  
".......i don't know....."  
  
A trip to the countryside does sound very inviting. And she was feeling worn out from work. It'd be good to go away and be refreshed. But there's still the matter of her apartment's rent. If she didn't work for a week, how was she going to pay the rent?  
  
"If you are worrying about your apartment's rent, don't. I've already spoken to the landlord. He'll extend the dateline," Hanazawa Rui broke in, correctly reading her thoughts.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
"Why don't we just pay the rent for her, Rui?" asked Soujirou.  
  
"She wouldn't like it. She'd be unhappy if we did that. Tsukushi is not one who likes people doing things for her without telling her."  
  
^End of flashback^  
  
"I'll go."  
  
**********************  
  
"You don't have to keep me company, you know. I am fine," Tsukushi said, as they left the bakery shop.  
  
"It's ok; I have nothing to do anyway, since I've already taken my 15 hours of sleep. Besides, it was entertaining, seeing your funny facial expressions."  
  
"HANAZAWA RUI!! Are you making fun of me?" she exclaimed, pretending to be mad.  
  
But the smile tugging at her lips, gave her away.  
  
It had been nerve-wrecking for her to work while he was watching. It was like being stared at by a predator.  
  
"Which is silly, Tsukushi!" she told herself. "Hanazawa Rui is so tame, just – just like a rabbit!"  
  
(Tsukushi imagining Hanazawa Rui with long rabbit ears and nibbling on a carrot).  
  
She started grinning.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked, amused with her ever changing expressions.  
  
"Erm.......haha....it's nothing..." She laughed weakly. "Hey, where are we? This isn't my house," she asked, as the car rolled to a stop, before a quaint old house.  
  
"Come along and see for yourself," Rui told her as the chauffeur the door.  
  
It turned out to be a restaurant.  
  
"Surprised, eh?" Hanazawa Rui smiled at her shocked expression. "I discovered this place not long ago. I like it here, it's quiet."  
  
As the kimono clad receptionist led them to a table, Tsukushi took the chance to look around.  
  
What she saw took her breath away.  
  
The whole place was lit up by beautifully painted paper lamps, which gave the room an unearthly glow. Soft music danced in the air. Painted on the walls, were sceneries and people of different eras. The floor was covered by a thick carpet, with a simple Oriental design. The tables and chairs were made of wood, painted over with lacquer, yet without appearing to be artificial. Each chair was intricately carved and a bright blue silk cushion covered the seat. On a closer look, there was even a poem carved on the table!  
  
In the autumn fields  
  
mingled with the pampas grass  
  
flowers are blooming  
  
should my love too, spring forth  
  
or shall we never meet?  
  
- Anonymous  
  
"I can see that you like this place," Hanazawa Rui remarked as he pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"Thanks. This place is simply wonderful, Hanazawa Rui!" she exclaimed, excitedly.  
  
"Isn't it tiring for you to call me by my full name every time? Call me Rui."  
  
"Ah, yes. Rui – Rui," she said nervously.  
  
(Rui's eyes lit up and he smiled)  
  
**********************  
  
They sat in companionable silence while waiting for their food to arrive.  
  
"Ah, I feel so relaxed here. This place is like a place disconnected from the complex world outside," she sneaked a peek at Rui.  
  
His chin was propped up by his right hand. His eyes had a faraway look, as though he's lost in his own thoughts. The soft muted light lent a golden glow to his face, accentuating his high cheek bones, making him seem more beautiful than ever. Unreachable.  
  
"Unreachable? Why would he be unreachable? He is right here, in front of me," she thought. "Yeah? But in a few months, when he graduates, he'll be gone," An unpleasant voice taunted her. "Gone........he'll be gone, back into his own world. And where does that leave me??" Feeling melancholic, she sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Hanazawa Rui – Rui, you'll be graduating soon. What will you be doing after that?"  
  
He frowned at her sudden change of subject, but decided to answer her.  
  
"I don't have to do anything. Everything has been planned for me, from the day I was born, from which school I'll go to, to which type of girl I'll marry. I don't have to lift a finger. Just stay put and be a good, little puppet."  
  
His words were bitter.  
  
Awkward silence reigned.  
  
Tsukushi did not speak, for she had nothing to say, no words to comfort him. Because, that would all be lies. But, how her heart ached for him!  
  
**********************  
  
(Their food had arrived)  
  
"Wow...this is good! You really do know where to go for good food, Hanazawa Rui!"  
  
"What about you, Tsukushi?" he asked, "What will you want to do after graduation?"  
  
The sudden question threw her off. "Me? I – I don't know...when I first came into Eitoku High, my only goal was to avoid trouble and just let the remaining two years pass quickly. But...now that I know you guys, that goal's gone...Hmm...I'll most probably work...got to earn money and support my family. My parents are always hoping that I'll marry someone rich, so that our family will not have to suffer in poverty anymore. But, I dislike it. Everything that I have or want to have, I want to use my own hands to earn them. In this way, I'll learn to treasure all that I have, for they did not come by easily."  
  
Noticing that Rui was looking at her intently, she broke off, embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry for babbling like that...hope that I didn't bore you with all these...Hanaza – Rui..." she said awkwardly, still not used to calling him by his name.  
  
"No...I am envious of you. Remember, back in New York, when we helped the restaurant owner to clean the floors? When I held the 2 dollar note in my hand, for the first time, I felt that I've done something constructive, that I am not just an ornament..I'd never forget that day."  
  
"Me too...how could I ever forget the sight of Hanazawa Rui washing floors??" she teased.  
  
As she thought about the time they were in New York, Hanazawa Rui's words, resurfaced.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
"Akira, Soujirou and I laughed together about the troubles you would have here, but I couldn't get you out of my mind and was on a plane a couple of hours later.....I don't really understand it myself either.........Why did I do that? Maybe it's love??"  
  
"...I do have someone I like.... (He eyed Tsukushi out of the corner of his eye, with a smile)  
  
".... remember when we saw Shizuka in Canada? That was when it ended. I know that people say that feelings can fade over time, but I think it was more that I didn't get the difference between adoration and love...."  
  
".. when you weren't around I felt lonely."  
  
"When you started dating Tsukasa and we officially became "just friends". It was like... a hole had opened up, somewhere inside of me..."  
  
^End of flashback^  
  
As she remembered these words, she shifted uncomfortably on her seat.  
  
"Stop this fanciful thinking, Tsukushi!!" she scolded herself, "That was so long ago, he'd probably forgotten about it..." Yet, her treacherous heart can't help, but beat faster, when Hanazawa Rui's serious face came into mind.  
  
Oblivious to Rui's careful scrutiny, Tsukushi appeared to be lost in thought.  
  
**********************  
  
"Good night, Hana – ah, Ru-Rui! Thank you for the meal and the ride home!"  
  
"It's nothing much...you don't have to always thank me...Tsukushi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember what I said to you in New York? I had been serious about it and till now, I  
  
still am, if not more so."  
  
********************** 


	8. Chapter 8

Hanazawa Rui.  
  
"During the battle with Doumyouji, he protected me to the point of almost getting kicked out of school.  
  
At Shigeru's villa, he held my hand while we slept.  
  
Always, always..  
  
He's always been by my side during the hardest times.  
  
Enveloping me gently....just like air."  
  
"YO!! Tsukushi! Stop dreaming and get inside the car!!" Soujirou shouted.  
  
Startled, she jumped, and flashed an annoyed look at Soujirou as she slide onto the seat behind Yuki.  
  
"Akira is already at the villa, we'll be going to fetch Rui. That guy, he can really sleep through anything!" Soujirou complained, "I went to his house before going to fetch Yuki, and he was still sleeping! I tried all sorts of ways to wake him up, but he'd just ignore me and go back to sleep!"  
  
The girls laughed at his disgruntled face.  
  
**********************  
  
"You look better, Tsukushi," said Yuki, "I'm so happy to see you smile again. All of us were very worried about you since the day that Doumyouji-san left."  
  
With a start, Tsukushi realized that, indeed, what Yuki said was true, she was feeling better than she ever had in months. The excruciating pain of the hole, caused by Doumyouji's amnesia and departure, had receded to a more bearable level.  
  
"Thank you, Yuki...and sorry that I've made you so worried. However, you don't have to worry about me anymore! I can stand strong, when I have such good friends by my side!"  
  
A tap on the window interrupted their conversation. It was Soujirou, he looked annoyed.  
  
Getting out of the car, Tsukushi asked, "What's wrong? Where's Rui?"  
  
"I need some help here, Rui is still sleeping despite the fact that all the servants had been trying to wake him up for the past hour."  
  
They followed Soujirou to Rui's room and found him sprawled on his bed, with a pillow over his head.  
  
Soujirou went to over to his bed and shook him rather violently. But Hanazawa Rui gave no response, except to twitch a little.  
  
Tsukushi went up to Rui; bending over him, she called, "Rui! Rui! Wake up! We will leave you here if you don't wake up now."  
  
"It's useless. Even an earthquake couldn't rouse him from his slumber. He's been like this since young. Forget him, let's go now and let him go down by himself." said Soujirou, leaving the room.  
  
"HANAZAWA RUI!! WAKE UP NOW!!!" she shouted into his ear. Seeing that he didn't even stir, Tsukushi straightened up and turned to leave.  
  
A hand pulled her back, the impact caused her to lose her balance and she tumbled onto him. Frantically, she tried to get up, but she was trapped in his embrace. Despite her efforts to struggle free, Rui's grip on her remained strong.  
  
"Arrgghh....for a person who's asleep, his grip is strong...What should I do now?? Soujirou and Yuki are waiting for me... Should I wake him up? But...under this circumstance, how can I do that?"  
  
Just as she was pondering what to do, Rui solved her dilemma by opening his eyes....  
  
Her brown eyes locked with a pair of sleepy hazel eyes.  
  
Looking into his eyes, unnamed feelings welled up within her.  
  
Why is it that being so close with Hanazawa Rui, evoked strange feelings within her?  
  
Why is it that every time she looked into his eyes, she could only see her own reflection? As though, she was the only person in his world?  
  
"I thought that it was a dream, when I found you in my arms....but seeing you blushing like that, I suppose I'm not dreaming, eh?" he teased.  
  
"ACK...." Quickly, she tried to scramble off him, but his arms tightened, imprisoning her against his body.  
  
"Let me hold you, Tsukushi. Now that you are in my arms, let me hold you, even if it's only for a moment."  
  
**********************  
  
"What took you so long, Tsukushi? We are running lat – Whoa!! Rui!! You are up! Great job, Tsukushi!"  
  
However, for some inexplicable reason, she turned crimson.  
  
Only Yuki was sharp enough to notice the tell-tale flush, before she averted her face.  
  
"Come on! Let's get going!" Soujirou said impatiently, starting the engine and roared off as soon as Rui got in beside Tsukushi.  
  
**********************  
  
During the drive, the car was silent except for the occasional clicks. Tsukushi was lost in her own thoughts. After a few attempts at conversation from Soujirou, it was obvious that she wanted to be left alone.  
  
As she was mulling over Rui's words, a tap on her shoulder broke into her thoughts.  
  
It was Rui's head. He had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Just having the sensation of his head on her shoulder made her heart skipped a beat. Turning slightly to look at him, she tried not to move so as not to wake him up, she examined his profile.  
  
His soft, tousled hair, sometimes reddish brown or light brown, depending on the season, gave off a mild fragrance. Gentle, light and refreshing.  
  
Just like Hanazawa Rui.  
  
His face was peaceful, the slightly tanned skin, without any blemish. Fine eyebrows arched over a pair of eyes lined with thick lashes that cast shadows over his cheekbones. The morning sunshine emphasized the sharpness of his finely moulded cheekbones. A smile tugged at the ends of his firm lips.  
  
Such beauty.  
  
Once again, her mind went back to the scene in Rui's bedroom.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
"I've watched you for so long, Tsukushi. You are always living your life with all your might. You cried, you laughed, you got angry, but you never gave up, no matter what happened. You brought light into my heart when you barged into my life.  
  
Before you came, I was content to live in my own world, and let the world outside pass me by. But, you changed it all. Whenever I saw that you are down or troubled, for the first time in my life, I stopped to look. There is this unexplainable urge, to stay by your side, to soothe away your worries and dry your tears. To be your source of comfort and refuge.  
  
I gave you over to Tsukasa when I saw that you love him. I chose to stay by your side, even if its means that I have to live in his shadow. Because, I can't bear to leave you. I tried to, but I just can't. Because, I know that whenever you are down, you'll need me by your side.  
  
As long as you'd look at me, with that special smile of yours, that is enough for me.  
  
But now that Tsukasa isn't with you, I worry. Who is going to soothe your hurts, chase away your loneliness, make you smile and bring you happiness?  
  
Let me be the one, Tsukushi.  
  
Let me be the one to dry your tears, to strengthen you when you're weak, to be your pillar, your joy.  
  
I know that I am not the one whom you love. But, let me stay with you. Let me stay, till the day he comes back."  
  
^End of Flashback^  
  
Memories of Hanazawa Rui came into her mind.  
  
"If I hated you, I wouldn't have carried you."  
  
"Don't act so shallow. It's not like you."  
  
"My feelings always get stirred up when you're involved. Even though I've never cared about what happened to other people."  
  
"This time I'll be the one to support you."  
  
"You can lean on me"  
  
Tsukushi's thoughts: "In front of him, all my masks are stripped away." "He's the one who have always supported me in my loneliness...That's right... He's always been that one."  
  
^Flashback^  
  
Tsukushi asked, "...do you think there's anything you can't buy with money?!"  
  
Rui, "Air."  
  
(Rui smiles) "You're a pretty weird girl..."  
  
... I found it.  
  
Something that you can't buy with money.  
  
^End of Flashback^  
  
I have found his smile. I have found Hanazawa Rui.  
  
********************** 


	9. chapter 9

"Tsukushi? Tsukushi? Wake up! We've reached!" A voice woke her from a dreamless sleep. She opened her eyes to see Rui smiling gently at her. Instantly, all traces of drowsiness were gone. She became nervous as she wondered how to tell Rui about her decision. She was not an expressive person, how was she going to put it into words? As they trailed behind Yuki and Soujirou, Tsukushi plucked up her courage and told him in the only way that she knows. Trembling slightly, she reached out and grasped Rui's hand.  
  
Hanazawa Rui's head whipped around in surprise, as he looked down at the girl who had slipped her small hand into his. Catching a glimpse of her blushing face, he understood. Smiling, he squeezed her hand as they walked past the blooming flowers in the garden.  
  
"So, what was that all about?" Yuki asked as soon as they had settled into the room that they are sharing. Tsukushi reddened, wondering how to tell Yuki. It all happened so fast. Reading her thoughts, Yuki commanded, "Start from the very beginning."  
  
(Some time later)  
  
"Wow.....that's great, Tsukushi!! I am so glad for you!! Cherish him, okie? It's very hard to find someone like Hanazawa-san."  
  
"Yes, I will. What about you and Soujirou?"  
  
"Us? Nothing. We can only be friends."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Truly. Come on! Let's go out! The guys'll be knocking down this door if we don't go out soon!"  
  
"BANG! BANG! BANG!!" The sudden knocks startled the girls, making them jump.  
  
Tsukushi opened the door to find Soujirou looking annoyed.  
  
"Do you two have to take so long to unpack your bags? We almost fell asleep waiting for you!"  
  
"Not almost. Someone really fell asleep," Akira jerked his thumb towards Rui, who was sprawled on the couch.  
  
"Oi Rui! Wake up!! Let's get going!" called Akira, nudging his foot.  
  
Not surprisingly, Hanazawa Rui didn't even stir.  
  
Going over to the couch, Tsukushi sat by his side and gently shook him.  
  
"Come on, Rui. Wake up. We should get going."  
  
"Forget it, Tsukushi. Knowing Rui, he'll not wake up until he has enough sleep," Akira advised.  
  
At this, Hanazawa Rui stirred, "You all are so loud. How can I sleep with all these noise?" He complained.  
  
"Good, you're awake! Let's get going!!"  
  
They had a game of tennis; Akira opted out as he didn't like this sport. Soujirou and Rui coached the girls to play. Though Akira didn't play, he was not bored at all, as he had a good time laughing at Tsukushi.  
  
As she swung her racket, she accidentally hit Rui, who was beside her. The balls that she served, either flew very far off court or didn't go over the net. One of her wayward balls even hit Soujirou who was teaching Yuki at another court! And the racket which flew out of her grasp when she swung too hard almost hit Yuki! After that incident, Yuki and Soujirou moved several courts away from the other pair.  
  
Under Rui's patient coaching, Tsukushi started to show some improvement. The four young people decided to play against each other. Rui and Tsukushi against Soujirou and Yuki, with Akira as the referee.  
  
"The pair that loses will be treated to a facial, made of flour and eggs and something special – pepper," Akira announced wickedly.  
  
"Arrghh!! I knew something was up when he volunteered not to play!" Tsukushi said.  
  
"It's ok, we'll just have to make sure that we win," Rui smiled.  
  
"I'm quite worried for you, Rui. If this is a singles, I wouldn't be. You'd better prepare yourself for the 'facial'!" Akira teased.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Akira?! We'll prove you wrong!" Tsukushi fumed.  
  
Tsukushi gripped her racket tightly and imaginary flames roared around her.  
  
"LET'S START!!" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

Whoa! It had been SOOooooo... long! I'm REALLY very sorry for this delay, it's just that I was in a MAJOR writer's block and that things were not going well for me at home and in school..Ya..I apologize...  
Hmm..this chapter may be a little weird..I don't know for you, but it seems weird to me..Ah..Forgive me..I haven't touched this story in months, so I am now a little out of touch. Does Tsukushi & Rui seems to be out of character to you? Ah...things seem to be quite foreign...haiz..I must be boring you...On with the story!

Seeing that Tsukushi was the weak link, Soujirou and Yuki directed most of the balls to her. To her credit, though she was playing very badly during practice, she had improved a lot and managed to hit back some of the balls that were directed towards her.

For a long time, there was no clear winning team. Though Tsukushi was not as good as the others, Rui made up for her mistakes with his quick actions and forceful serves. Whenever Soujirou's team scored against them, Rui was quick to bring up the score.

"Out of bounds!" Akira called out.

Sending an apologetic look to Rui, Tsukushi opened her mouth to apologize, "I – "

"Don't worry about it. You're doing great for one who has just learnt the game. Just do your best, I'll cover you. Relax; remember that you are not alone." He smiled encouragingly.

Her face warmed under his intense gaze.

The game went on; with the players hitting the ball back and forth. It was a fierce fight; at the moment, Soujirou and Yuki were ahead of the other pair. Tsukushi was getting anxious, she **_so _**do not want to get creamed by the _special_ facial treatment, also, she did not want to be a burden to Rui, not like the basketball match, so long ago….

Gripping her racket tightly, she shifted into a fighting stance, "**ALL RIGHT! LET'S DO IT!**" The flames of determination that had faltered, flared up again, burning even stronger than before.

The others watch in amazement as she began to charge around the court, smashing any ball that dared to come over to their side. Yuki and Soujirou were taken aback at this new change and couldn't react in time, resulting in several lost points.

"Huff! Huff! Let's se-see how you han-handle tha-at! **We will not lose!**" Beads of perspiration rolled off her face as she tried to catch her breath.

For the next half an hour, Tsukushi continued running around the court and viciously slamming back any tennis ball that came to their side. Soujirou and Yuki recovered from their initial shock and tried to match up to Tsukushi's hard and fast serves. It was Soujirou who had the most hits, as Yuki could not quite handle the oncoming slaught. During this time, Rui was standing by, letting Tsukushi hit the balls and coming in whenever she missed. With Tsukushi's fast and furious serves and Rui's accurate and powerful hand, they left no room for the other pair to attack.

"Plop! Plop! Plop!" The ball bounced a few times before rolling to a stop. Yuki hadn't managed to return Rui's serve.

"Tsukushi, are you ok?" Rui asked. His eyebrows knitted together in concern.

Tsukushi was bent over, her racket loose in her hands and taking in huge and hungry gasps of the air.

At the sound of his voice, she rallied up a huge smile, and stood up, "Yup! Let's continue, Rui!"

On seeing that she was tiring, Rui spoke, "Let me -" Before he could finish, Tsukushi had tripped on her shoelace and fell awkwardly to the ground.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Note: I'm sorry that this is so short. This is what I can eek out at the moment. My fountain of inspiration is horribly dry now. I do have general ideas of how the story should proceed, but I need some ideas to link things together..Anyone? Please comment if you like..)  
As soon as I have some inspiration, I'd add on to this chapter..so, do come back to this chapter for more..P  
I'm sorry to say, but, I can't really confirm when will I be updating..


End file.
